The Search Is Over
by PoisonedRedApples
Summary: When Rachel and Santana put out an advertisement for two new roommates, they get a lot more than they bargained for. Will the new roommates just want friendship, or something a little more? A/N: Can you tell i suck at Summary's? Give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys; I'm not great at writing stories, but I thought I'd give it a shot. There's no harm in trying, right? I'm always looking for constructive criticism Even if it is "Stop writing" ;)  
- PoisonedRedApples or P.R.A for short :')**

**P.s: I will be writing it from all four of the characters P.O.V's. There will be an equal amount of Brittana, and the other mystery pairing ;) I also like conversations between characters, so you'll notice that.**

**Title: **The Search Is Over.

**Summary: **When Rachel and Santana put out an advertisement for two new roommates, they get a lot more than they bargained for. Will the new roommates just want friendship, or something a little more?

**Rating: **T. Come on, it does have Santana in it ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, or any of the characters used in this story. If i did Brittana, Faberry, and Klaine would be the main characters.

* * *

**(Santana P.O.V)**

"Come on San, it'll be fun, and we could use the extra rent money!" Rachel whined, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

For the last half an hour, Rachel had been trying to convince me that bringing a new room mate or two into our spacious apartment was a good idea. I had nothing against the idea, except the fact that we wouldn't know the room mates, and these days you never know if a person is a psycho, a killer, or just normal.

"Rachel, no, and that's my final answer." I said through gritted teeth.

"But, I've already put an advertisement on-" Rachel whispered looking at her feet, before I interrupted her.

"You did what?!"

"I thought you would say yes. I'm sorry San, i can tell all of the people interested that we've found two people already?" Rachel offered, looking extremely guilty.

"Wait, how many people are interested?" I inquired.

"I've had 2 calls, and 3 emails about it already." Rachel said grinning.

"I suppose we could talk to a few of the potential roommates, and get a feel for them?" I sighed.

"Really?" Rachel screamed.

I just nodded, not having anything else to say on the matter. I knew later on I'd regret this decision, but on the bright side, i get a choice in who shares _my_ apartment with us.

* * *

As I'm about to turn over to my favorite show, One Tree Hill, I see Rachel run through the door carrying a few brown bags. She places them on the table with her keys, and collapses onto my lap.

"Aw, is baby Berry tired?" I coo in a baby voice, as i pinch her cheek.

"Shut up Santana." She mumbles already half asleep.

I just laugh and switch the TV on, thinking about the upcoming events that are going to be playing out this afternoon. _Can i really deal with not one, but _two_ new people in my life_? Ever since i left Lima, I've had trouble letting anyone else in.

* * *

-_Flashback.-_

_"Mami, Papi, i have something i need to talk to you both about." I say in a determined voice._

_"Can it wait until later Santana? I'm very busy." My father replied._

_"No Papi, it cannot wait until later." I say back forcefully. _

_"Well spit it out, we don't have all day." Alejandro, my father, says with a hard look on his face._

_"Mami, Papi, a few months ago i met an absolutely amazing person. They make everyday so much better, and i couldn't imagine my life without them anymore. I- I- This person i have fallen for is- is a girl." I said in a rush._

_"What are you saying Mija?" My mother said softly after a few minutes of silence._

_"I- I- think- no, i know- I'm gay." I stumbled out._

_"You're what?" My father said, looking at me in disbelief._

_"Papi, I'm gay...please say you're okay with it." I pleaded, a sob escaping._

_"No daughter of mine will ever live her life this way, i suggest you tell me this was all a joke, or you pack a bag and get out of my house. The choice is yours." He screamed balling his fists up._

_"Alejandro, she's our dau-" My father cut her off with a slap round the face._

_"She is _not_ my daughter, not now. If you believe her life choice is acceptable you might as well go with her." He shouted punching the wall beside my head, and storming out of the room._

_"Mija, I'm so sorry about the way he's reacting, he's just in shock is all." She said with a small smile._

_I knew she was lying, my father could never be okay with this. He was brought up a Christian, and he knew no different. Sure, he had Gay and Lesbian patients in a lot, obviously as he's a doctor, but he had to stay professional in front of them for the sake of his job. I was stupid to even think for a second he'd be okay with this._

_"Mami. Tell me you love me, and that you accept me." I pleaded, grabbing onto the front of her shirt._

_"I accept you as you are baby, but I cannot change your Papi's opinion." She whispered as she hugged me tightly. _

_As soon as she let go, i missed the embrace, and i knew this was the last time i would see my mother for quite some time if my father had anything to do with it. __I suddenly heard a loud bang and i swung around. __I saw my suitcase and half my wardrobe scattered across the stairs, and hallway._

_"Here's your things, now get out of my house." He bellowed down the stairs, red in the face._

_I didn't even know i was crying until i felt my mother wipe some tears from my cheek. I pulled her into a bone crushing hug, and whispered in her ear._

_"Thank you, for accepting me." _

_-End of Flashback.-_

I shook my thoughts away, and stood up, carefully placing Rachel on the other sofa. I stroked her hair, and placed a kiss on her forehead before i walked away.

I strolled into the kitchen and started to rummage through the refrigerator for something that wasn't vegan, and full of meaty goodness.

After a failed search, i settled for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I was beginning to get all of the ingredients out when i felt myself getting lost in my thoughts again.

_I wonder if there will be any hot girls trying out for the roommate position, or maybe twins. _I smirked at the thought. _I'm certainly going to be there when Rachel talks to them all individually, as i can't be doing with an E.T look-a-like as my roommate. One question that will always come up in an 'interview' with Rachel is "Do you like musicals?" if any of them say no, she'll boot them out faster than you can say 'Barbra'. _I laugh to myself._ I hope there's a blonde, bonus point for any blon-_

"Santana, where are you!?" Rachel cried in alert from the lounge.

"I'm in the kitchen making something to eat Rach, want anything?" I shout back, waiting for her reply.

"No thank you, but do hurry up, we have the candidates arriving in exactly an hour, and we need to have this house looking sp-" I cut her off.

"Rach, our house is always tidy, you leave here. Also it's not an election, so please stop referring to them as candidates."

I didn't get a reply, so i assumed she was planning everything out for this afternoon. I finished off creating my peanut butter and jelly masterpiece, and was about to sit down and take a bite when i heard the doorbell ring.

"Fuck sake." I cried as i got up to answer the door.

"Language Lopez." Rachel called into the hallway.

I pulled the door open to reveal a tall blonde, and a much shorter blonde, both with bodies to die for.

"Hello there, how can i help you?" I say in a flirtatious tone.

"We're here for the room-" The shorter blonde started.

Rachel had raced into the hallway, and cut her off before she could finish.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, and this is Santana Lopez. If you would like to come in and make yourself at home. Can i get you both a drink? Take your jackets?" She rambled.

"You're fine, we're fine." The shorter blonde laughed, not phased by the brunette's rambling.

I opened the door wider to let both girls in, and took this time to take the girls in. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on the taller blonde longer. The way she had a natural sway of the hips, or the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled, or the way her lips moved when she was talking- wait, she was talking to me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied shaking my head.

"I was just saying that your friend likes to talk a lot." She said with a serious look on her face.

I laughed, and started to walk towards the living room, motioning for her to follow. When we walked in i saw Rachel and the unknown blonde having an animated conversation about 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show.'

I took a seat on the opposite sofa from them, and with a wave of the hand told the tall blonde to join me.

"Well we better introduce ourselves. My name's Quinn, and that's Brittany." The shorter blonde, Quinn, says pointing to herself, then the taller blonde, Brittany.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. How about we ask each other questions, so we can learn more about one another?" Rachel asks, looking for Quinn's approval, who smiles.

"I'm starting! Santana what do you do for a living?" Brittany says, turning towards me.

"Well, i am a psychotherapist working with children." I reply smiling. Brittany looks impressed with my answer and grins at me, her eyes twinkling.

_Her eyes are like the sea, a calm sea. Where you could just lay in a boat, and get lost. When they twinkle, it's like the sun shining down, and reflecting off of the never ending amount of blue._ I shake my head to rid the thoughts, as i grab my phone from my jeans pocket.

**I think i like these two already Rach - S.**

* * *

**I know this Chapter was short. But I was just opening the story here, to give you a quick look into what it's about. I promise all chapters will about longer than this, a lot longer. **

**So what did you think? I know it's not perfect at all, far from.  
Leave me a review with some feedback, pwetty pweeassseee? I'll give you cookies.**

**Also, please tell me whether i should carry on with this story. Thank you.  
-P.R.A :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.  
I'm on my week off from school right now, so next week it'll be harder to get the stories written and posted, which is why I'm going to try and write a few chapters in the next few days. I'm quite happy with the followers, and favorites this story has gotten so far, i hope i keep you guys interested. Well, on with the show. Also, there's quite a lot of talking in this chapter, I hope that's okay.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Glee, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**(Rachel P.O.V)**

_**I think i like these two already Rach - S**_

I grinned when i read the message, as Santana had never been one to open up, or say something remotely nice to or about people. I was glad she was finally starting to come around to the idea.

I looked across the room to see her staring at me with an annoyed face, waiting for me to reply.

**I like them also Santana. They both seem like suitable candidates as our Roommates - *RBB*.**

I felt my phone buzz almost immediately.

**Ur even more annoying thru text Berry. -S.**

I just glared at her from my position next to Quinn on the opposite side of the room.

"Rachel?" Quinn said waving a hand in front of my face.

"I apologize for my spacing out Quinn, please continue." I replied still glaring at Santana.

"I was just saying that Britt, and I need to get back home soon." She said, her eyes on the floor, looking almost upset.

"Oh, I understand Quinn. Please let me escort you both to the door." I said, standing up and reaching for her hand.

She instantly clamped her hand around mine, and i felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. _Is that what butterflies feel like?_ I questioned in my head. Then i felt my hand being tugged, so i shook my thoughts away and followed her to the front door.

"It was extremely nice meeting you Quinn, I think we can safely sa-" I stopped when i felt Quinn's finger on my lips.

"You talk too much Rachel, but it's cute." She said grinning.

Then I saw her turn, wink at me, and carry on towards to elevator.

"Yeah, I- I like you too Britt." I heard from behind me, and I inwardly smiled at the thought of Santana making new friends.

"Bye San, bye Rach." The tall blonde said, before walking out of the door in the same direction as Quinn.

I slowly shut the door and walked into the lounge, switching the TV on.

"Movie night?" Santana said already turning the DVD player on and looking towards the film rack.

"Sounds great. I'll let you pick the movie this once, as you were so nice to those two." I reply, already excited for a girls night in with movies.

Once Santana had put the movie in, she sat down on the sofa. I instantly cuddled into her side, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"What did you pick?" I whispered into her chest waiting for the movie titles to come on.

"Legally Blonde." Santana winked, and pulled me closer to her.

* * *

Halfway through the movie i heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in, It's open." Santana shouted with annoyance present in her voice.

When we both looked up we saw two heads of blonde hair walk into our living room. They just stared at us, confused as to the position we were in.

"Hey Blondie's, how can we help?" Santana said, pressing play on the movie once more.

"Oooh, I love this movie, can I join?" Brittany said, bouncing on her toes.

Santana moved up so Brittany could squeeze into the gap between the right armrest, and herself.

"So, what can we do for you?" I say, untangling myself from Santana's grip.

"Nothing, It's not important anymore. Sorry for interrupting your time with your girlfriend." She says, hurt present in her voice.

_Why is she hurting? _I think to myself. _Santana, my girlfriend? No, that's not right. I want you to be my girlfriend. Wait, where is all of this coming from? _I start to massage my temples.

"You think I'd date that dwarf, oh hell no." I hear Santana laugh.

"Well why were you cuddled up together?" She replies with a confused look on her face.

"She's my best friend, like Brittany's yours. Lucky girl you are Quinn." She says grinning at Brittany, who looks down at her feet with a small smile on her face.

I look over at Quinn and see the realization cross her face, and she turns to smile at me.

"I was going to ask if you both wanted to grab a Coffee, but it seems you're busy." She smiles at me.

"Why don't you both stay for a few movies?" Santana says, staring intently at Brittany for answer.

"Really?" Brittany says instantly brightening up, and gripping Santana's arm.

Santana doesn't reply, she just puts her arm around Brittany and pulls her closer.

I watch the two for a minute, watching Brittany cuddle into Santana's chest. _They'd be a super cute couple, I wonder if Quinn and I would look that adorable together._ I smile at the thought. _I've made my decision. I want these two as our roommates._

"Quinn, Brittany. Speaking for both Santana and myself, I think we've just found our new roommates." I say, grinning.

Everyone looks up at me with shocked faces.

"What, really?" Brittany says, a big grin taking over her face.

"Of course. Where are you both living right now?" I say.

"Well, right now, we're both living with my mother, but she's just re-married to a horrible man named Richard. He has a spiteful daughter, Kelly, who demanded her own room at _my_ house, so Quinn started to share with me. But last week i found out that _Richard's_ other daughter Cassie is coming to live with us, so my mother asked Quinn and I to find an apartment. Which is why we're here." Brittany said, her emotions changing from happy, to sad, to annoyed, to hurt, and then back to happy, in that order.

"Well I am happy that two bitches stole your rooms, or you wouldn't be here right now." Santana announced, looking shy.

I saw Brittany pounce onto her, and envelope her in a hug. My thoughts beginning to take over again. _Santana looks so happy having Brittany here, i wonder if they're both Gay, or maybe Bisexual?_

"So shall we watch this movie or what?" Quinn called from the love seat, waving me over to sit next to her.

"Sounds great." I reply, knowing i made the right choice.

* * *

When i awoke, i felt two strong, but gentle arms wrapped around my middle. I turned in the arms to see Quinn's face, still fast asleep.

I reached out a ran my thumb over her cheek, making her stir a little. Then, I lean't forward and placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper you know Rach." She said in a sleepy voice, making me jump back, falling off of the sofa.

"Oh my god, Rachel, are you okay?" I see Quinn lean over the side, trying to hide her laughs.

"Rach you should have seen the way you jumped away, It was like a cat touching water." I heard Santana bellow and laugh.

Suddenly i heard the doorbell ring, and jumped up to get it.

"Saved by the bell." I heard Quinn mutter, letting her laughs out now.

I opened the door, and saw my best friend, Kurt, stood there with his boyfriend, Blaine.

"Kurt!" I squealed jumping into his arms.

"Hey Rach! what are you wearing? It looks like you just woke up." Kurt said, looking me up and down.

"That's because she has just woken up, Gay Hummel." Santana shouted into the hallway.

"I find that nickname quite offensive Satan, and since you yourself are a Lesbian, I don't think it works." Kurt shouted back, laughing.

I saw Blaine walk through to the living room, most likely to greet Santana.

Ever since Santana was outed by Finn in senior year, Blaine and Santana have been very close friends, sticking by each other, and helping each other through everything. On Santana's very first interview, Blaine was there waiting for her outside, and when she didn't get it, he took her out for ice cream, and a movie.

"Oh, hey Blaine." Santana said grinning.

Santana saw his confusion when he looked at Brittany, who was cuddled into her, sleeping.

"Blaine, this is Brittany, the sleepy girl, and Quinn. This is my best friend Blaine." Santana said, pointing to everyone respectively.

"Hey. San, wanna play some-" Blaine sentence was cut short by Kurt.

"Blaine, darling, take my bags to Rachel's room?" He said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Blaine just stood up, kissed him, and started to carry the bags to Rachel's bedroom.

"You, Blaine Warbler, are whipped." Santana shouted, smirking.

Kurt stared at Quinn, and then at Brittany who was sleeping with her head on Santana's chest.

"Who are these two?" He said pointing to Quinn and Brittany.

"Brittany, and Quinn. This is lady lips." Santana said, stroking Brittany's hair to wake her up.

"Morning." She yawned, sitting up. She then noticed Kurt in the room and waved.

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not to get mistaken with Britney Spears." She said happily, like she hadn't woken up just a minute ago, holding her hand out for a handshake.

"Kurt Hummel; Fashion Designer, and legend." He replied, shaking Brittany's hand.

"You wish Teen Gay." She scoffed.

"Devil in a red dress." He replied, under his breathe, while glaring at her.

"You did not just use that nickname." Santana laughed.

I sat and watched the exchange with amusement. Santana always seemed so comfortable around Kurt, and Blaine, which was good as they only lived an hour or so away. I knew she missed Blaine a lot, which is why we arrange weekends round each others places. It made me happy to know Santana was open with everyone in this room, even Brittany and Quinn.

"Right, calm down you two. Can i get anyone a drink? Some breakfast?" I said, looking at the three girls, and Kurt.

"Ooh, can I have some pancakes Rachey?" Brittany said in a bubbly tone.

"Bacon, please." Quinn said, smiling.

"Same as Britt, Midget." Santana said smirking.

I knew in my mind, that this weekend was going to be fun. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and our new roommates all together having fun. I knew finally, that our group was complete.

**So, this is the end of Chapter 2.  
The Next chapter will be the weekend, and a chance for the girls to get closer to eachother. As you can tell i like conversation in Stories, so if you dislike so much conversation please inform me, and I'll write less. Feel free to message me, about things you wish for me to put in.  
Just write a quick review to tell me how I'm doing? :')**

**-P.R.A. P.s: The next Chapter will be either up later today, or tomorrow at some point. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,  
I don't really have anything much to say this time, apart from; Quite a bit of talking, again ;) Annnddd I know I'm going into sexuality and them liking each other quite quickly, but I promise there will be a lot of building up until them actually getting together. But not too late ;) Just a little flirting ;) So I hope you stick with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Santana P.O.V)**

I can't remember the last time I had some Bro time with Blaine that wasn't ruined by Rachel and Kurt's diva tantrums. Yet ever since Quinn arrived, I haven't seen one at all; not that I'm complaining.

"Headshot!" Blaine shouted, fist pumping the air.

"We all know that's your firt headshot in this game, Warbler." I said, smirking, continuing to guide my fingers across the buttons.

I looked over to see Brittany watching the screen intently, with a look of pure fascination in her eyes. I smiled seeing this, and went back to concentrating on the game.

Not 5 minutes later Blaine shouted "I'm bored now!" throwing the controller across the room like a child.

"San, what's this game?" Brittany said holding up the case for 'Animal Crossing'.

"It's a game for younger people. Basically, you get a job, and do things around the town, as a human..but the townsfolk are animals." I said, trying to explain it to her.

"Can we play it later?" She said bouncing on the spot.

"Of course Britt." I reply smiling.

"Whipped." I hear from beside me.

I turn to hit him, when Quinn enters the room.

"Brunch's ready." She tells us, then turns and walks away.

I already know I'm whipped for this girl, and I hardly know her. I'd give her my whole Star Wars collection if she asked, and I've spent my life collecting that stuff. She just seems to bring the best out in me, all i want to do is keep her happy, and if that means playing Animal Crossing on my time, i will do just that.

When I walked into the Kitchen I saw Rachel and Quinn giggling, and chatting on the right side of the table. So I take one of the chairs on the left, and Brittany immediately sits beside me.

"I like your cooking, Rachey." Brittany said with her mouth full.

I giggle at her, and she looks at me hurt. So i grab her hand and squeeze it, telling her i was joking. She starts eating her food again, and i don't drop her hand for the rest of Breakfast.

"So Quinn, Brittany, are you both Gay, or Straight?" Kurt says nonchalantly, as if he didn't just ask a very personal question.

"I don't label myself. I go for the person, and not the gender." Brittany replies shrugging, as she finishes off her last pancake.

"Quinn? How about you?" He pushes, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"Darling, I don't think Quinn wants to answer." Blaine said softly, grabbing Kurt's hand.

I see Quinn smile at him in thanks.

_I wonder why she didn't want to answer. Is she straight and didn't want to be the only one? Is she confused about her sexuality? Well whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it for Rachel's sake._

I see Rachel leave the room, so i get up to follow her.

"I'll be back in a minutes guys." I say, walking towards Rachel's bedroom.

I push open the door and see her laying face down on her bed. So I go to sit on the side, and stroke her head.

"Rach. Do you want to talk?" She nods her head, and I know she must be upset if she wants to talk. She takes a deep breathe and starts.

"I thought for once in my life that I had found someone that would want to be with me, and let me woo them. I wanted to be her friend Santana, b- but I also wanted more. I know I've only known her for 24 hours, but i knew she was someone that i wanted to atleast try with." She says crying into my shoulder.

I led back and took her in my arms, stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead. Whispering comforting things in her ear. Until I hear another voice.

"Is Rachey okay?"

It's Brittany. She's so caring, coming to check on Rachel and I. I understand Rachel when she says about wanting to be with them, even though we've known them 24 hours. Brittany's so sweet, and I want to have everything with her. I know it might seem selfish, but I'm glad I've got a chance to be with Brittany, as she's Bi. But Quinn, she seems difficult, hard work.

"If it helps, Quinn's not straight Rach. She's just afraid of what people think when she tells them she's Gay." Brittany offers, rubbing Rachel's back.

"T- that helps a lot Br- Britt." Rachel says, letting a small sob escape.

I see Brittany cuddle into Rachel's side, and I know Rachel made the right choice inviting them as our roommates.

"Let's go shopping!" Kurt announced to the room, as we were sat watching 'Harry Potter.

"B- But, Harry Potter?" Blaine said, pouting.

"Everyone get in the car, we're going." Kurt said in a strict tone.

I was sat between Brittany and Quinn in the car, with Blaine and Kurt in the front two seats, and Rachel sat in the back of the 7 seater car.

I looked over to see Quinn staring out of the window lost in her thoughts.

"Quinn, are you okay?" I said, nudging her.

"Oh, yeah. Just tired is all." She said, going back to looking out of the window.

I looked back at Rachel with questioning eyes, and she just shrugged. I started to engage in gaming chat with Blaine when i felt a hand on my lower back. I swung my head in the direction of Brittany, our eyes locked, and she smirked.

I placed my hand on her right thigh, and when I felt her start to squirm, I re-engaged in a coversation about Call Of Duty with Blaine.

After what felt like forever in the car, we arrived at the shopping mall. Kurt started to lead us all to a designer shop. _Oh great, I'm going to spend so much money on this trip._ I thought to myself.

"Rachel, who's Anne Summers, and why is Quinn whispering about her in your ear?" Brittany says with big, blue, curious eyes.

I started to smirk at the blushes forming on both of their cheeks. I saw Kurt and Blaine trying to hold in their laughs, as we were in a public place.

"I swear, by the flirting that goes on, that you all have known each other forever." Kurt says laughing, not knowing how wrong he actually was.

"24 hours." Quinn corrects, giggling.

Kurt's face changed dramatically, and he stared at us all in shock.

"You've known each other for 24 hours? Please tell me you weren't one night stands." Kurt pleads.

"Kurt! I find that a very offensive accusation. How dare you think I would partake in such disgusting activities. Maybe Santana but not I. They are our new roommates." Rachel said, looking horrified.

We continued to look around the shops for a few more hours, until Kurt had spent every last penny that Blaine had given him to spend.

We were on our way to grab some ice cream when Brittany started to shout.

"Oh my gosh." She screamed, pointing to the Build-A-Bear workshop, and running inside.

We all followed her in to the mass of teddy bears, screaming children, and tiny clothes. I saw a flash of blonde her by the starter teddy bears and ran over.

"Would you like to get one then Britt?" I said softly. She nodded frantically, and went over to get her bear stuffed.

When I turned to start looking for the rest of the guys, i saw them laughing, and giggling at me in the corner of the room.

"And you call me Whipped." Blaine said, making a whipping motion.

I flipped him off, and went to find Brittany, who was by the clothes, picking an outfit for her bear, talking to a small girl. I started to walk towards them when the girl turned to me, grinned, and ran off.

"Who was that Britt?" I said taking Britt's hand and leading her to the counter.

"I'm not sure, she asked me who brought me here, and I said you San!" She said grinning with her teeth.

Nobody could help but love Brittany. I've only known her for 24 hours, and I just want to spend all my time with her. I trust her already, with my life. _Maybe I shouldn't get this attached, so quickly? How do i know she's single?_ I thought, my face dropping when it came into my head.

"Hey Britt?" I said, in a small voice.

"Yeah?" She replied looking at me.

"Ha- Have you go- go- Are you ready to go?" I sighed.

"Yeah, i am." She said bounding out of the shop

_I can't believe i chickened out, maybe another time?_ I thought looking at the ground.

**I hope you guys liked that; I know I can ramble with my stories sometimes, but bear with me. If you don't like it, or feel I could write it better, feel free to tell me. Please leave a review  
Maybe in the next chapter we could have a Glee reunion?**

**-PoisonedRedApples.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I've had a few reviews, and I'm very happy with the feedback, thank you. I hope you think I'm not rushing into flirting, and their relationships.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**(Rachel P.O.V)**

"Rachel, Santana!" Kurt shouted running through the apartment.

Ever since Santana and I agreed to attend the next Glee reunion, Kurt had been bouncing off of the walls in excitement.

"What?" I heard Santana shout in an irritated tone.

Santana certainly wasn't a morning person, and I found this out the hard way. I had walked into the kitchen on a bright, sunny morning, and had started to cook breakfast for us both. I had turned on the radio and had started to sing to "Defying Gravity" while Santana was in her bedroom, sleeping. When I turned to dish the breakfast up, I saw her, you could practically see the smoke coming from her ears. The rest is history. Let's just say I was limping for a few days.

"Kurt; San's just jumped into the shower." I heard from Santana's bedroom.

Wait, that voice sounded a little like Brittany's voice. Young, sweet, bubbly. Oh no, Santana couldn't have possibly slept with her?

"Did she sleep with Brittany?" Kurt said wide eyed. Is he a mind reader?

I shook my head quickly, praying that Santana had not done just that.

"Britt, come out, and I'll make breakfast." I said, walking towards the kitchen.

I started to make Pancakes, when I heard Brittany walk towards the kitchen, and take a seat at the table.

"Why are you here?" Brittany gave me a hurt look. "Not that I mind." I quickly added.

"I- I didn't know where else to go." She said, playing with the hem of her T-shirt.

"What do you mea-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw Santana exit her bedroom.

She took a seat next to Brittany, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. Brittany gave her a tired smile.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep Britt?" She said, brushing her thumb along the blonde girls cheek.

Brittany just nodded, as she stood up. She bent back down to place a kiss on Santana's cheek, then continued into the Latina's bedroom.

When I saw the door close I gave Santana a confused look, and she took a deep breath.

"She had a rough night. When she went home, her mother told her that they were moving to England, and that she couldn't move with them," She explained with glossy eyes.

"That can't be it." Kurt said, giving her an 'Are You Serious?' look.

"No, it's not. She told her that she wouldn't pay for any of her College funds, or help her with rent for an apartment. But the worst part? She asked her not to contact her _family_ ever again." Santana sighed, letting a few tears run down her face.

I couldn't believe my ears. Her mother had dropped her for a man? How could that be, what sort of mother does that? Suddenly it dawned on me.

"Does Quinn know? Is she still there?" I said panicking.

"Yes, and No. Quinn was here earlier, but she needed some air, so she went out for some supplies." She said, placing her head in her hands.

She looked tired, like she had stayed up the entire night, which most likely is what had happened.

"Maybe we should do something to take our mind off things today?" Kurt offered, throwing Santana a smile.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" She replied.

"Glee club reunion." He said beaming.

Of course Kurt would want to hold the reunion on the day that Brittany needed someone. By the look on Santana's face you could tell she wasn't completely impressed with the idea. Maybe we could ask Quinn and Brittany to come? They were basically living here now. Maybe it would brighten their spirits?

"We could ask them both to join us." I said, turning towards Santana, knowing what she was thinking.

She just nodded, and went to check on Brittany.

About an hour later we were all settled in the living room, and i checked the clock. 9:15, the reunion would be starting in 45 minutes, so i decided to bring it up.

"Quinn, Britt, we were wondering if you both wanted to come to a party, sort of reunion with us? When we were in high school we were in a singing club called The Glee Club, and we were all pretty close, and since you two pretty much live here now when you get settled in...we thought it would be fun for you guys to come along?" I said with a tinge of hope in my voice.

I looked around the room to see smiles from everyone, even Brittany.

"We'd love to Rachel." Quinn said, from beside me, taking my hand.

* * *

"Blaine's meeting us there, since he's going with Mercedes." Kurt explained shoving everyone into the car.

I was excited to see the Glee club again. They were a big part of my high school experience, the only people that were there for me. They were my family. I wasn't all that keen on seeing Finn again, especially since I knew he was single, and excited to see me. But Quinn was coming, and that made me even more giddy. She would be part of my past life, and share something with me.

When i looked out the window I saw we were at Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

"I thought we'd hold it here, since most of us live in New York anyway." Kurt said, opening the car door.

I heard a phone ring, and saw it was Brittany's. She looked at the caller ID, beamed, and answered it. I started to open the car door when I heard her say;

"Hello beautiful, i miss you too." With a big grin plastered on her face.

I turned around and saw Santana getting out of the car with a hurt look on her face. I decided I shouldn't say anything.

When we walked inside, all the furniture had been moved to one side, and a big table placed in the center of the room.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Quinn said, hooking her arm around Rachel's.

"Thank you Quinn, it took us a while." Blaine said, staring at Santana, not Quinn.

I mouthed 'Don't Bother' to him and continued to follow Quinn as she walked around the spacious apartment.

After 20 minutes, I saw Brittany walk in, and head straight towards Santana, still on the phone.

"Okay babe, I'll ask her, okay? I love you, have a good day, bye." She said, pressing the end call button, and placing it in her pocket.

I saw her place a hand on Santana's shoulder, but the Latina pulled away, and walked off. The sad look remained on her face, as she walked over to us sighing.

"Is she okay?" Quinn said gesturing to Santana, and grabbing my hand.

"I don't know what I've done." She said, looking close to tears.

I couldn't believe how Santana was acting. So what if she had a partner. She couldn't just drop the ditsy blonde like that, she had feelings.

I let go of Quinn's hand, and took the tall blonde into my arms.

"You haven't done anything Britt." I said into her shoulder.

She just nodded, and when she had started to pull back, her phone rang again.

"Livi, I haven't asked her yet." She said giggling.

I looked at her confused, and she motioned to Santana. I saw her put the phone down, and walk over to Santana, who was sat alone drinking a vodka and tonic. I pulled Quinn over, to witness what was about to happen.

"San," Brittany started looking somewhat sad. Santana looked up. "San, Rach, I know Quinn and I haven't even moved in yet, but there's someone who wants to come and visit.."She said, trailing off, looking right at Santana.

"Do whatever you want Britt, let your girlfriend stay, I couldn't care." Santana said, raising her voice.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Brittany said in a small voice. "I'm talking about my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I had to leave it there. Since it was quite late when I wrote this. The next chapter will be the Glee Reunion in full. Thank you for staying with this story if you're here. I'm sorry if this chapter bored you. Reviews please? I have cookiiieesss :') **

**-PoisionedRedApples.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it keeps you interested.**

**If you have any idea's or suggestions for thing to add to this story, please feel free to message me. By the way, I love all the nicknames in Glee, so you will see a lot of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**(Rachel P.O.V)**

_"I don't have a girlfriend," Brittany said in a small voice. "I'm talking about my sister."_

I saw every emotion cross Santana's face in that moment, until she settled for relieved.

"Britt, I'm sorry, I was just- I felt- I'm just sorry." She said, tripping over her words.

Brittany just nodded, her face blank, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Santana, you're such a bitch, how could you do that to her? Control your anger." I seethed, punching her arm for good measure.

"You don't think i tried, Rachel? I was jealous." She said, looking towards the floor.

I was about to respond when I heard the door open, and saw the familiar faces of the former Glee Club members, smiling as the all walked through the door.

Mercedes entered with a man, the image of tall, dark, and handsome. She grinned at me, as she walked over.

"It's good to see you Rach." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"I know, I missed you all, who's this then?" I said gesturing to the well-built man next to her.

"Oh, this is Derek, my boyfriend." She said, grabbing his hand.

He looked like a mixture of 50 cent, and Brad Pitt. 50 cent's body, with Brad Pitt's features. He looked like he was in the music industry, possibly owner of a label.

"Who was that?" Quinn whispered from beside me.

"That's Mercedes, we used to always fight over solo's and lead roles in the school plays. The big diva of WMHS." I said, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Poppin' Fresh." I heard Santana shout.

"Boobs McGee." I hear shouted back, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Zizes, how are you?" I said smiling at her.

"Never better boy hips, how about you?" She replied, while she was hugging Santana.

"I'm fine, are you and Noah still together?" I said, looking around for him.

She nodded, and then I saw him walking towards us. He looked good. He had finally shaved the mohawk off and had grown a proper head of hair. He smiled as when he reached us.

"Well if it isn't my Hot Little Jewish American Princess, and...who's this?" He said, pulling me closer, and kissing my cheek.

"Puck, Lauren, this is Quinn. Santana and I's new roommate." I said, wrapping my arm around her waist.

She smiled, and waved at them.

"I see you shaved that Squirrel off Puckerman. It suits you." Santana said, holding her hand out for a fist bump.

"Yeah, finally. You don't look too bad yourself Lopez. So, you got a girl?" He said, bumping her fist.

"Hopefully soon." She said winking at him.

I saw his confused look and mouthed 'Wait and see' to him, before walking away with Quinn to find more of the old gang.

* * *

I had spoke to every former Glee Club member, excluding Finn. I didn't really want to talk to him, so I chose to stay away from him until last.

I saw him walking towards us, so I decided to start a conversation with Quinn.

"Do you know if Britt's come out of the toilet yet?" I said, hugging her.

"I saw her go into the bedroom with Santana about fifteen minutes ago." She replied, putting her head on my shoulder.

I was about to head towards the bedroom to find them, when i heard him, the one person i didn't want to talk to.

"Hey Rach." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Finn." I said, sighing.

Quinn gave me a look that said she was going, most likely to check on Santana and Brittany.

"I've missed you." He said, taking my hand, and kissing it.

"I- I- You too Finn."

I couldn't bring myself to say it, but I also couldn't hurt his feelings, I didn't miss him one bit. I did at first, but that quickly wore off, and I realised I just used the guys at school to feel happy, to feel loved.

"Rach, I love you, and I know you love me too. I know it'll be hard, but please can we try us again?" He pleaded with me, gripping onto my hand like his life depended on it.

Inside, I knew he would say this, that he would want to start over. But i couldn't, not after what he'd done, It could never be the same. Also, I like Quinn, and I really do like her.

"Finn, I'm sorry, but we can't do this again, I'm so sor-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, it felt wrong, so wrong.

I pushed him back and glared at him, backing away until I felt two hands slip around my waist, it was Quinn.

"I suggest you leave her alone." I heard her say.

"And you are?" Finn said, his voice already raising.

"Someone you really don't want to mess with." She replied, and I could feel her glare from behind me.

He huffed, and was about to walk away, when I heard another voice.

"I see you decided to show your ugly face around here Finnocence." Santana said, fury in her voice.

I turned my head, and saw Brittany grab Santana's hand as a comforting gesture. But Santana wasn't calming one bit.

"Shut up Santana. Where are you working lately? On a pole? as a prostitute?" He shouted, making everyone turn to their conversation.

Before anyone could stop her, Brittany had ran forward, and punched Finn right in the jaw making him fall to the ground.

"What the fuck?" He shouted, holding his face.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that, ever." Brittany screamed, kicking him in the stomach, making him howl in pain.

I saw Quinn grab Brittany, and pull her back, depositing her in Santana's arm before standing in front of me.

"Finn, how dare you come into my house and insult my friends, Don't bother coming back." Kurt shouted, as Puck dragged him out, and left him in the hall.

I noticed Santana had tears in her eyes as she walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

I knocked on the door, and said "San, please let me in, or at least Britt." When I heard no reply, I decided to leave it, and went over to join in the conversation.

* * *

We were all sat around the table, Santana included after she'd calmed down, when everyone started talking about their jobs, and families.

"Derek, and I are engaged, and we have a little boy named Thomas." Mercedes said, smiling.

"Lauren, and I are married, have been for four years now. We're hoping for children in the future." Puck said Maturely. Lauren nodded.

"Tina and I, have two children Bobby, and Tameka. We're also getting married next month, and you're all invited." Mike said beaming at Tina.

"I've just started up my computer business, but sadly I am not seeing anyone." Artie said, looking at Tina. He's always had a thing for her.

"Blaine and I are still together. At the moment I'm working for vogue, close to getting a promotion, and Blaine is working as a Lawyer." Kurt said, staring dreamily at Blaine.

"I can't really follow up to all of these great things, but I'm with Marley, who a few of you know well, and a few don't." Sam said happily.

"What about you guys?" Mercedes said, gesturing to us.

I thought long and hard about what to tell them. Should i tell them that I was gay? Should i tell them that I had gotten to where i had always wanted to be, and wasn't happy? I don't know. I heard Santana answer instead.

"I'm in Therapy, and obviously Rachel's on Broadway. We live in an apartment together, with these two." Santana said grabbing Britt's hand.

Obviously all the questions, and comments started pouring in.

"You got to Broadway girl? Well done." Mercedes.

"So are you guys couples?" Artie.

"I'm happy for you all." Puck.

"Guys, Guys, stop. We are not couples, not yet anyway." Santana said winking.

I smiled when I heard Quinn laughing beside me. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. Her whole face would light up, and her eyes would glow.

* * *

After promising everyone that we would stay in touch, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and I left.

In the car Brittany received another phone call.

"Hello." She answered smiling, already knowing who it was.

"Yes baby, I'll ask." I saw Brittany place her phone in her lap before addressing us.

"It's my sister, wondering if it's okay if she comes to stay in a week or so?" She said.

"Of course it is Britt. How old is she?" I asked, turning around in my seat to face her.

"6 in a few weeks." She said laughing.

Both Santana and I had shocked looks on our faces. Surprised that Brittany had never mentioned her before. I noticed Brittany was back on her phone.

"They said yes beautiful. Quinn's here too. I better go baby." I heard her say before adding an "I love you." and putting the phone down.

Well next week was sure to be an interesting week.

**A/N: Sorry if i was rambling towards the end guys. Next chapter we'll see Brittany's sister, and the girls will be developing in their relationships. Thank you for still being here. I love you guys. Virtual cookies for everyone :')**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry if i ramble agaaaiiinnn, love you guys, thank you for sticking with this story, i am back at school now, so it's harder to post.**

**Chapter 6:**

**(Santana P.O.V)**

_**1 Week Later.**_

"I've bought some supplies for later, and some for when your sister comes tomorrow." I said, clambering through the door.

I placed the shopping bags on the table, and walked into the kitchen where I saw Brittany standing and grinning at me.

"What are you grinn-" I stopped short when I saw a mini version of Brittany step out from behind her legs. I smiled when I realised who it was.

"Hi there." I said softly, crouching on the ground to her height.

"Is that her?" Livi stage whispered to Brittany. Britt just nodded her head, and smiled. Olivia then started to move forward.

"I'm Olivia Faye Pierce, nice to meet you. I'm 6 years old." She announced holding up 5 fingers. I reached the other hand, that she was holding as a fist for zero, and turned one of her fingers up.

"I'm Santana, and I'm 24 years old." I say, making the number on my fingers.

She looked up at me with a big, toothy grin, giggled and said "You're old."

"I actually have something for you." I said, trying to get the girls approval.

_She was 6, and I was trying to get her approval. This just proved how much I like Brittany. I just hope her sister likes me, and enjoys spending time with me._ I thought, as i went to the previously forgotten shopping bags, and took out Livi's gift.

"Here you go." I said softly, handing her a big, stuffed cat teddy bear. She beamed at me, and ran over to show it to Brittany, who was also beaming at me.

"You're like Melonie." Livi said, with her deep blue eyes wide.

"Who's Melonie?" I said, laughing at her shocked expression.

"The girl that likes Britty, she's coming here tonight to see me." I felt my whole world stop, and my stomach churn at those words. _The girl that likes Brittany here, in my home? I can't have that. How am I supposed to control myself?_ I felt betrayed, even though she wasn't mine. I looked towards Brittany, only to see a hint of a blush, and a smile creeping onto her face. I guess this Melonie would treat her better than I would then?

"Oh, that's sweet." I said, when I saw her waiting for a response. "How about a movie?" I continued, trying to change the subject from this girl.

"Yes! But can we watch Sleeping Beauty? It's Melonie's favourite, and she'll be here soon." Livi replied, smiling.

Halfway through the movie I heard the doorbell ring, I knew it would be Melonie, so I let Britt jump up to get it.

"Hey Britt, you look absolutely stunning." I heard from the door.

"Thank you Mel, I've missed you." I heard Brittany reply.

When she walked in, I felt my stomach drop, she was gorgeous. Brown, silky smooth hair, a slim, but athletic figure, and a perfect taste in fashion. I knew from the moment i saw her, I'd hate her, and would do my best to show Brittany that I was better for her.

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name's Melonie, Brittany's...uh...friend." She said holding her hand out.

"Santana." I said, barely looking at her, ignoring the offered hand

A few awkward moments later, I heard Rachel open the door to reveal her and Quinn. I saw her stare at Melonie with a confused expression, then Quinn whispered something in her ear and she walked into the room.

"Hey Mel, long time no see." I heard Quinn say, as she gave a fake smile.

"I didn't know you lived here too Q? I'm just here to see my two favourite girls, and get my one and only back." She said, winking at Brittany.

How dare she say that when I'm in the room? I'm Brittany's girlfr- No, that's right, I'm nothing to Brittany. We're just _friends_, I was sure we had a connection though, but maybe I was wrong.

"This is Rachel, my girlfriend." Quinn said, and I looked at her, confused. Rachel gave me a look as to say 'I'll tell you later.'

"So what are we watching midget?" Mel said, as she sat next to Livi on the sofa. I heard Livi mutter something. "What was that?" She said, loudly, causing the little girl next to her to jump, and move away slightly.

"She said she doesn't want you to call her that." I snapped, putting my arm around the girl, who cuddled into me. Mel looked at me quizzically as if trying to work out who I was.

"Well I've always called her that, since she's my Girlfriend's sister." She replied, glaring at me.

Well two can play at this game. She wants to play bitch, oh I'll play her.

"Oh, well, she's never mentioned you when we were led in bed together last night." I said, in a sickeningly sweet tone, with a fake smile. I looked over to see Quinn and Rachel trying to hold in their laughs at Melonie's shocked face.

I heard Brittany whisper "Bed time." to Livi, and walk her into my bedroom, where she would be staying the night. When I saw the door close I turned to Melonie.

"Just because she's your 'Girlfriend's' sister, doesn't mean you get to treat her like crap." I said, suddenly wanting to punch this girl. "I think it's time you leave." I continued, standing up.

"Actually, I'm staying here with Brittany tonight, we already agreed." She said, smirking. Then she got up, and entered into Brittany's room.

My heart stopped. I heard Rachel and Quinn try to talk to me, but I just ignored them and continued into my room. I saw Brittany tucking Livi in when I entered, so I grabbed a clean pair of sweats, and a T-shirt, and walked into the en suite.

I heard a knock on the door as I was changing, and shouted a faint "come in.".

"I'm sorry, for not telli-" Brittany started, but I cut her off.

"It doesn't matter Britt, just go and have fun with your _Girlfriend. _Maybe you should stay in Rachel's room? She has sound proof walls, that'll help. I'll look after your sister, while you sleep with that thing in there." I shouted, letting the tears fall out of my eyes.

"Santana." Brittany said, instantly calming me.

The next thing I knew, I felt two lips placed upon mine. It felt like heaven, like fireworks. I felt a tongue sliding along my lip, when I head Olivia laugh, so i pulled back. Brittany pouted at me, and pull me closer. I laughed at her, and placed a small peck on her lips, as I turned towards Livi.

"You two are cute." She commented, smiling, before laying back down, and cuddling into her blanket.

"You better go back to _Melonie_ now." I said, sighing.

She nodded and left the room.

When I pulled the covers back and got under, I felt Livi shuffle back and place her back in my front, and cuddle into me.

"Hello there." I whispered, and started to tickle her.

"Stop, S-Sann-ny, Stop." She said, squirming. I was about to tease her, when I felt two arms sneak around my waist, and hold me into them.

"Hey beautiful girls, Melonie's gone." I heard Brittany whisper to Livi and I, into my shoulder.

For once, I knew I was happy. I knew that I could sleep in peace.

**A/N: I'm sorry if that chapter disappointed you. I'll try to write more, and better in future chapters. I wrote this late last night, this morning, and a little now. I hope you're enjoying this story, please give me your idea's. I kno****w there wasn't a lot of Quinn and Rachel in this chapter, but next chapter there will be, as I'll do it from Quinn's P.O.V.**

**PLease review, and I'll give you virtual cookies. :') -PoisonedRedApples.**


End file.
